In the past, electronic circuit design involved the creation of whole circuits entirely from scratch. Nowadays, however, circuit designers routinely use and reuse existing or standard circuit blocks. In fact, various types of circuit collections and libraries now exist that serve as building blocks to facilitate the development of new circuits.
As the inventors hereof have recognized, often a reusable circuit block may not have been well documented, and certain of its features may need to be tested to assure their proper operation when coupled to other circuits. For example, in the case of flash memories with multiple power supply domains, those domains may require specific power sequencing. If the behavior of a reusable, legacy power supply block is not entirely known, forbidden operation modes may appear, thus compromising memory operation and reliability.